The Brother's Return
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: A mysterious youth undertakes the adventure of a lifetime when he is compelled to leave home by a mysterious force. What has Fate planned for this young man?


A.N. Hiya, peeps!! Haha!! I have struck again!! I was sitting in my room after my mom and I got into a fight, and suddenly, the idea for this story popped into my head. Well, actually, I was thinking about how I needed some more short stories, cause all the other ones I'm doing right now are probably gonna get pretty long. (People think about things like that after getting into fights all the time, right?) So, I thought that a nice, three or four (possibly slightly longer?) story was needed. I hope you enjoy!! (I'll try my best to keep this story under seven chapters. It shouldn't get that long unless I babble a lot, which I have a tendency to do!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine!! Damn it all!!  
  
I ran. Ran as if my very life depended on it. For all I knew, it did. *Something* was drawing me, calling for me. A dim ray of moonlight filtered through the trees, serving as my only guide. The tree branches reached out, struggling to keep me from my goal. Undaunted, I pressed onward, ever onward, determined to close the gap separating myself from the mysterious force compelling me forward.  
  
My frantic pace was interrupted by the recent memories of rousing after a mere few hours of sleep. A single word penetrated the comfort of my dreamless slumber. 'Come!' I hastily dressed, pulling a light traveling tunic over my tousled, sandy hair, and crept out the front door of my parents' house. I didn't have the heart to tell Otoosan and Okaasan goodbye. What kind of son would consciously inflict such pain on the people who cared about him the most? They would be so worried if they knew! Kuso!  
  
Abruptly, my progress slackened. A scratching sensation inching its way along my forearm demanded my complete attention. I extend the afflicted appendage in the direction of the nearest patch of moonlight, inhaling sharply while various symbols etched themselves across my sweat-soaked skin. The most intelligent reaction I could muster when the symbols transformed into words was gaping like a fish. 'Come to Sanun-sho, Tenryuu- shi.' I read aloud in a stupefied manner. "What in the blue blazes is going on?!" The forest refused to answer my plea for an explanation. 'I will be waiting there...' the foreboding scrawl informed me, prior to fading as suddenly as it had appeared. This was the first time I'd heard of Sanun- sho, Tenryuu-shi, and being the let's-think-ahead type of lad that I am, I hadn't bothered to pack a map. So, I did the only thing I could possibly do I under the circumstances. I continued my quest, never stopping, ignoring the burning of my sides, my ragged breathing, and my convulsing muscles. At long last, I collapsed upon stiff knees, unable to go any further.  
  
I beat the ground in frustration. Nothing strange ever happened to me!! I lived in a small village where life was routine!! Calm, normal, as if each villager's role had been previously scripted!! I had plans to find a wife in the very near future, settle down, and start a family!! My days of sowing wild oats were supposed to be over!! DAMNIT!! Tears streamed, unbidden, down my cheeks, hitting the dirt with a soothing KERPLOP, striking the leaves with a pleasant crunch. THIS WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!! A new message met my gaze, ceased my tears, mocking my pathetic state. 'Why have you stopped?! I am waiting for you! Come to me!' Brushing the grime from my tunic, I rose to my feet, anxious to oblige.  
  
The sun shone high overhead. Beating unmercilessly down on my weary body. The woods had long since ended. I had been running all night. I was completely unaware of the amount of endurance I possessed. Never again would I question my physical fitness. My skin crawled. A third message would be delivered momentarily. I had been anticipating this moment for quite some time. 'You have run all night! I am proud of you! You are stronger than I first believed. You should rest now. Your journey is almost at an end, but you will need every ounce of strength available for the experiences that await you.' The praise was accompanied by a surge of confusion, which made my head spin. This whole thing was a nightmare! Had to be! My arm wasn't scribbling orders to me about traveling to some town I had never heard of! That was crazy! I was still asleep in my bed, back in Sairou. Otoosan would announce in her singsong voice that the time had come for all little boys to be waking up. I would yawn, go through the motions of stretching, then, when I was certain it was safe, I could collapse against my pillow just like any other morning. None of this was real! A variety of bird songs reverberated in the background. Nevertheless, I continued willing myself to snap out of it. The birds were what finally did me in. I have an incredibly overactive imagination, but it doesn't include the sounds of nature. Dejectedly, I flopped down in the waving, thirsty grass. The rains had neglected this meadow. In desperation, I buried my face in my arms, bawling as if the world were ending. To a small- village boy suddenly exposed to a nonsensical reality, I suppose it was. For the first time in my life, I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I awoke with a start; the searing pain in my arm was beyond description. 'Wake up!' had been carved into it so deeply; it had begun to bleed. An apology flashed on the opposite limb. 'Sorry, Looks like I got a bit carried away. I am ready to finally see you again. It has been so long. Whatever happens, just keep running.' Trembling, I unwound the cloth adorning my forehead, tying it sloppily around my wound. With my luck 'Wake up!' would be permanently tattooed on my arm. I almost laughed at the irony... almost. It was time for me to see them again... Again? Had I been acquainted with this dictator before? This must be a mistake! 'I told you to KEEP GOING!!' Disgustedly I flicked off the sky, dusted the seat of my trousers, and conceded. "Alright... alright!! I'm going...This is me running." I snapped, jogging away into the horizon. The thudding of my feet inaudible compared to the hammering of my heart.  
  
A.N. That's all for now, folks!!! ~_^!! Please review!!! And tell me whether or not this fic should bite the dust!! I normally don't write in first person, soo… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
